


On the Care and Feeding of Pets

by shenkai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Molestation, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been brought up in an abusive home - as far as his aunt and cousin are concerned. He grows up spending "nice time" with Uncle Vernon and his associates, up until he turns fifteen, and is eligible for bonding with his chosen Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Care and Feeding of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the actions of Vernon and his associates in this, no matter how I depict Harry's acceptance and yearning for their attentions. It is just a fact that abused children sometimes cope with their feelings by accepting and even adapt to desiring the abuse, and sometimes grow up to be abusers as well.

Harry accepted the fact that his unfortunate childhood left him clueless about many things, including normal, healthy and satisfying relationships. He found out, through interacting with the Weasleys and others at school, that residing in a cupboard, only being brought out for chores and the like was neglect. He had no idea up until then that Petunia’s punishment and Dudley’s games were physical and emotional abuse. Most importantly, he could not accept that the “nice” time he had with Uncle Vernon and his business associates was sexual abuse.

Not that this revelation was easy coming to him. It was Muggleborn Hermione Granger who pointed out that certain things were not done in polite society, and it was sometimes when these things happened that Muggleborn witches and wizards had their first instances of accidental magic. It took the introduction of not just Colin Creevy, but his younger brother Dennis, to their number that this actually came to light. Colin had always found time to talk, interact, and photograph Harry whenever he could, so Hermione thought to use this to help create a visual archive of his life. So, with the Creevy brothers around, it was hard to sneak away, and he found it necessary sometimes to talk to them about things. It was during one of those times, they were all in the common room, talking about their first discovery of accidental magic when the subject came up.

“How about it, Harry? You were raised Muggle, so how did you first know you were a wizard?” Hermione asked, her nose in a journal she was using to take notes for his biography. The Creevy brothers were both poised on the edge of their seats, waiting for his answer, Colin’s camera waiting for the perfect shot.

“I guess the first magic I remember ever using was when I was first about to attend school. Aunt Petunia did not like that my hair is a bit of all over, so she shaved it bald the first Sunday after school started. It looked awful, and I just knew I was going to get even more teased about the lack of hair than I was already getting about the messy hair and Dudley’s cast offs. It was alright, though, because it was all back to normal the very next morning.” Harry allowed the eventual picture to be snapped, giving them a conspiratorial wink. “How did you first know?”

“Well, if you really want to know, Harry,” here the boy paused, looking over to Dennis, both of them were blushing all over, squirming in their seats, and actually huddling close together as if to protect one another from the memory. “We both found out together. We spent a summer with our Mum’s brothers, in Canada. I think Dennis was six that year. He spent the whole night perched on a mounted moose head above the fireplace in Uncle’s bedroom. I wasn’t that lucky, but I was able to free myself from the chains on the bed later that night. They just seemed to melt from my wrists and ankles.”

Hermione gasped, her eyes showing a sympathetic concern for the plight of the Creevy brothers. She herself had never experienced such perversion, but claimed it was a common enough trigger among the Muggleborns she had spoken with on the subject. “It is not unusual, Colin. You probably allowed yourself to bear the brunt of your uncle’s affections so that your brother wouldn’t have to do so.”

Colin scoffed. “But he did, didn’t he. It was just one night, in a whole summer of nights, that I was able to protect him from Uncle’s grasping hand, lecherous mouth and dick.”

The lights of the room flickered as the fire roared even louder and every window of the common room shattered under the combined magical outburst from the boys.

Hermione looked around the empty common room, glad that everyone had opted to go to bed early that night and missed both the boy’s outburst and confessions. She pulled them into her comforting embrace. “No one should ever have to be subjected by such abuse, especially by a member of their own family. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Harry was at a loss of what to say. His uncle was not cruel. He had never felt the obvious fear that Dennis and Colin still felt about their uncle. “No. No one should be forced to ever do anything they don’t _want_ to do, especially by their own family. Your body is yours, and it is not for anyone else to _force_ you into doing something.”

Hermione was blushing at the strange smile on Harry’s face. It was more than sympathy; it was more like he was remembering a time, a pleasurable time, but she knew that there was no way it was a sexual memory. They were all still too young, but who knew what Harry got up to during his summers home. “Yes, Harry is correct. Your body is something special that you should only give to someone with whom you are romantically involved. Your uncle is a criminal and charges should be leveled against him.”

Harry was beyond confused at her words. His uncle was no criminal. His uncle loved him and took care of him. His best memories were from the times spent at that flat. There he was bathed, fed, and cherished. He had his own toys: balls, games, video games, costumes, and stuffed animals – lots of cuddly stuffies. Moreover, the men were always so nice. They would hold him on their laps as they watched cartoons with him, and they always had candies or other treasures in their pockets. Sometimes, he would keep his hands in those pockets the whole time, treasure seeking or trying to pull the large shaft he usually found inside of them out. One time, he managed to fish out a bright red lolly from the Mr. Vice-President of Grunnings’ pocket during one of these quests. It would not come all the way out, and it was moist from being in his pocket, so Harry had lain right down on the couch, licking, sucking on what was exposed, and loving the salty, bitter treat. It was even better once it popped and flooded his mouth with its warm, gooey cream filling. It was not until he was eight that he found out his favorite lollies were the men’s dicks. Then he’d let them sit on the couch, start the movie, and wait until the film sufficiently aroused them before boldly opening their trousers and devouring them without the other nonsense, as he cuddled and rutted against one of his large stuffies.

Even now, his bed in Gryffindor tower was covered in the ultra-plush, velour animals that he would cover his body with under the burgundy coverlet, nestled against his naked flesh. His reliance on stuffies was his biggest secret, which he hoped would never get out. Also, in a hidden pocket of his bag were a velour puppet and a realistic dildo that he had been given to pacify him when he felt overwhelmed by things. Consequently, when the crowds of students at school would become too much for him to bear, he would go to the loo, hide in one of the stalls, sucking on his pacifier as he wanked with the puppet. He looked with longing at the stairs that led to his bed and salvation, wanting to get away from the small boys and their fears.

Harry got up and began to put the common room back together, removing all trace of the boys’ outburst of wild magic. Their fear was contagious, and filled the room with its oppressive weight. He needed to get out of there, but he could not until everything looked perfect. No one could know about the boys, about him. No one would understand. Hermione would put the boys back together and tuck them away, each in their own bed, and she would want him to talk to her about— what? Did she see the look? Did she understand what it meant? Had she guessed that he knew the pleasures of a man’s cock?

He left the room as soon as he was able, disappearing through the portrait hole to the castle. Professor Snape finding him wandering the halls would be preferable to having to talk to Hermione. Somehow, the castle was on his side tonight. He made it to the Astronomy Tower, where he was alone, for once there were no couples there seeking privacy for their underage trysts. He hid in the darkest alcove there, trying to rid himself of the Creevy brothers’ fear. He wished he could go back to the flat with his uncle, but all that was over now. He was no longer that boy, he was old enough for his pet license now, and as such, he needed to find his new master.

Almost as if he conjured him, Severus Snape came out onto the parapet, looming above him like some Gothic vampire. “It is a good thing that there are no naughty students about, especially since I believe I saw that awful Umbridge on her way up here. We would not want her to take any one of them to task, no matter how odious we find them, would we, Pet?”

Harry stood, cheeks flaming as Severus swooped down, hiding his smaller, thinner form inside his black robes, the boy flush against his back as the woman appeared in a pink dressing gown. He was silent, as was Severus, even as the pink clad woman began a feeble attempt at seduction. Surrounded in the scent and warmth of his desired master was heady, and he was beyond aroused. The sweet torture ended with the woman running off in tears, rejected by the dark man, and said man turning almost compassionate eyes on him once they were alone. “I’ll not take you to task about this tonight, but if I ever catch you up here again, you may not like what I do.”

Harry ran back to the sanctuary of his bed so fast it was almost as if he had Apparated there.


	2. Hidden Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is curious about the strange behavior of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone has gone back and re-read the first chapter, I made it longer, way longer since half of the chapter was missing. Please go back and read it if you have not done so, else the first paragraph will not make any sense.

Severus shook his head as he left the Astronomy Tower. He was not sure who had summoned him to the notorious make-out spot during a new moon. Even lovers were not so bold as to venture into the place when the night was as dark as pitch. He could feel it was a submissive pet, unpaired since it had put itself in danger. He knew that Delores Umbridge was also a Mistress in her own right. Her pet had reached the age of inclusion and had left her, so she would have also heard this pet’s instinctual call. It had been disgusting to watch her seduction act. However, the feeling of that pet pressed to his back was arousing, and left him frustrated as he walked back to his quarters. His classes would be hell tomorrow until he could figure out who the unclaimed pet was and protect the obviously innocent morsel from the toad and the ministry.

Severus’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Potter boy flee his classroom. It was easy to be cruel to the boy, he was so pretty in his defiance, but today he was different, and it was not satisfying in the least to see him misty-eyed as he fled, leaving two-thirds of the golden trio behind. His next period was free, so he followed the students out, not so obviously following the fifteen year old to the loo. He entered, locking and warding the room from intruders before quietly stalking from stall to stall, seeking his quarry. The boy was in the furthest stall from the door. The teenager was naked, he had managed to transfigure the commode to a plush, royal blue velour covered chaise and he was curled upon it, a black velour stuffed bear between his legs and a very realistic looking dildo in his mouth.

“Potter, what are you doing?” the potions master asked. He entered the stall and closed the door behind him, constricting the wards only to isolate the stall. The boy was swift, taking full advantage of his professor’s hesitation to part his robes and pull out his penis. He nuzzled and lapped at it until it became hard in his mouth.

The spy reached down, intending to pull the boy off, but Potter wrapped his arms around him with no intention of releasing him. “Potter, I demand you release me at once.”

Harry did pull away; just long enough for the Professor to move to the chaise. He once again curled upon the furniture, curling onto the man’s lap. He once again took the man’s penis into his mouth and moaned appreciatively as the professor pet him as he suckled.

The boy was talented. It was apparent that this strange position was comforting the boy. “Potter, when you feel up to it, I believe we need to talk,” Severus said in his smooth, low voice. The boy began to relax even further, now lazily working on the treat in his mouth. He could feel the boy using his hand to toy with his shaft and scrotum and he could see the boy using his other hand to move the stuffed bear on his own cock. Severus had to fight his own instincts. He wanted to grab Harry by the head and fuck that mouth, but he did not want to frighten the boy. He ended up tightening his hand to fist in Potter’s hair and make shallow thrusts into that wonderful mouth. He was urged on by Potter’s reactions until he was coming inside Potter’s mouth and covering the boy’s face with cum. Overcome by a lot of pent up frustration finally finding an outlet, he snatched the boy up from his lap. He licked his own cum from the boy’s face to feed it to the boy from his tongue.

Harry was alive. For the first time since Mr. Vice-President of Grunnings, someone was kissing him. Even after cleaning his face, the professor was still kissing him, working the kisses lower, and now he was hanging over the armrest of the chaise, his cock in the potions master’s mouth.

“Nngah, Professor!” Harry shouted at the pressure and the suction giving him unexpected pleasure. No one had ever made him feel like this.

“Severus, please,” Severus said, releasing him for a moment to get the words out and take in the sight of the aroused youth.

“Se-ver-usss!” he drew out in a low, sensual moan and Severus drew him back into his mouth.

The boy was delicious, and even more beautiful in this passionate state than anything Severus had ever fantasized the boy could be. Yes, he had imagined the boy once or twice when he had needed to masturbate, but the Potter of his fantasies was always a little older and usually wore a green teddy that brought out the color of his eyes. He knew he would have to buy that teddy now, just to see if reality was as good as the fantasy.

Potter was very vocal, and every sound from the boy’s lips went straight to the potions master’s cock. Severus released the boy once again. “I want you to cum down my throat, and then we are going to my quarters to talk about this. Do you understand?”

“Oh yes! Please, Sir! This boy only wants to please you, Mas-um-Severus.”

Taking him all the way until his nose was pressed to the sparse hairs at the base of Harry’s cock; Severus moaned and triggered the boy’s release.

Once they were re-dressed and the stall returned to normal, Snape left for his office after giving Potter instructions to wait a minute then follow. Harry took the time to hide his toys in his bag and try to run a comb through his wayward hair before emerging. The halls were empty, owing to most students being in class, so he made it unseen to the potions master’s office and followed him through a hidden door to his private chambers.

“Harry, do you mind telling me why you were doing what you were doing when I entered the bathroom stall?” Severus took a seat in a large, black leather chair that reminded Harry of a devil’s throne near the large stone hearth. He gestured for Harry to take a seat, but the boy instead put his bag on the table by the door. He took off his clothes and folded them neatly on top of his bag before kneeling on the hearth rug at Severus’s feet.

“It comforts me, Sir,” he said, bowing his head.

“Harry, I did not ask you to do that. You need not be naked here,” Severus said. He started using his sock clad foot to stimulate the boy’s prostate through his perineum. “Nor did I ask for your submission, however much I desire you.”

“This boy wants to be your pet, Sir. You would make a better master than Master Vernon, and I don’t think you would share me with your business associates.”

“Your uncle trained you to be a pet?” Severus asked. He reached down to gather the boy up into his lap. He covered the boy’s tempting body with the excess of his robes.

“Well, more like a slave. I had to do all the household chores for Aunt Petunia. Then, on special evenings, Uncle Vernon would take me to his flat in town for our _Special Nice Time_. Sometimes we were alone and he would bathe me and dress me up in a nurse costume while he was dressed like a baby. Those nights he liked to use my dick as a pacifier and he liked me to change his “messy” diapers. Sometimes there were men from his work or clients he was trying to impress. On those days, he had different costumes for me. Short dresses, American native leathers, a kitty cat costume, and some other lacy things. When I was younger, we would watch cartoon porn, but now it is a mixture of both cartoon and real life, or we play pornographic video games. But everyone was always nice to me. They would feed me, not just sweets but real food too, and they would cuddle with me. At the flat, I knew I wouldn’t get hurt. They are not allowed to be rough, and I like to suck their lollies.”

Severus paled as he listened to the boy’s story. Yet, even as Harry described the horrors of his childhood with fondness in his voice, he was working his fingers over the many buttons and layers of Severus’s clothes.

“Only Mr. Vice-President of Grunnings ever kissed me on the mouth. He did it the first time I licked his lolly. And it was nothing like your kisses, Master Severus.”

Severus looked down at the sound of his name. The minx had worked his way down to his undershirt. He reached up and stilled the boy’s hands by clasping them together and settling them on the boy’s lap. “Be still, Mr. Potter. We are talking right now. We may play later, after dinner, if indeed you want me to be your master. I must know everything. When did your training first start?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, worrying his bottom lip in his perfect little teeth. “I’ve been cooking and doing chores since I was three, but I think I got my first stuffy when I was two.”

“I think it would be better, Harry, if you would allow me to copy the memories from your mind, then we could look at them together using a Pensieve, and you could explain them to me.” 


End file.
